Naruto:The light behind darkness
by Sliverknight
Summary: Namikaze, the last name of the yellow flash but with a different treatment after the fourth death, his children were being treat badly because of the Kyuubi. Wishing to protect his only sister Naruto will do anything in order to keep her safe, that's also includes- killing those stand in his way. Dark Naruto
1. Ch1: Unknown

**S: Hi guys welcome to a new story of mine~~ Yeah~~~**

 **Long Di: Are you sure you want to create a new story? Your three other stories haven't finish until 10 percent yet.**

 **S: …….**

 **S: Ya! Let's start a new story!!!**

 **Long Di: Try to ignore your problem I see, sigh…**

 **S: You will help me right?**

 **Long Di: … No I am too lazy for that**

 **S: Hey!**

 **Long Di: Anyway what's this story about?**

 **S: Hm.. it will be a Naruto x Star war I guess? And I plan to write the story in my way not following the original story line since I receive complain that my stories follow the original series too much.**

 **Long Di: …. Well at least I don't think mine has follow the original one too much.**

 **S: Ya… I think the one has the biggest different is yours' and Apprentice of God since the original series doesn't has anything to do with God.**

 **Long Di: Indeed**

 **S: Well, let's begin the story shall we?**

 **Let's begin the story**

?? Pov

"No.. this can't be happen! Death star is going to blow!!" "Ahhh!!!!!!!" "Kaa Boom!" "We are victorious!! The empire has gone down!!" ".." the sound from the other side of radio, remind me, that I can't die now.. The rebels still haven't fully destroyed, I still have mission to do…

"Anikin why do you do this?! I love you!" "You dare to betray me Padmé!" "You are my brother Anikin, I love you!" "The chancellor is evil! You must not trust him!" "I am sorry but this is what I need to do" "I HATE YOU!!"

"You are the Chosen One. You have brought balance to this world. Stay on this path and you will do it again… for the galaxy. But beware… your heart…" "…"

"Beep , beep, beep, caution system failure, system failure…" "Argh…" "Beep system failure.." the red light, the red light on my fighter monitor keep blinking.. Brought me back from coma.

"Arghh..!" I raise my hand to hold the controller of my fighter and waiting my vision to be clear.

"Pss huu.." I can still breath that's mean my mechanic body is still functioning well.

'Where is here? I can hear the sound of birds, the warm of the sun, have I land in a planet?' I push open my fighter's door and prove that I am right, I have land in some random planet.

I walk out my fighter and looks at the surrounding 'Nature.. this give me the feeling when I was in Naboo.

"Star destroyer can you hear me?" "Star destroyer…" I tried to send message to the destroyer fleet but it seems they all fail to receive my massage.

'Looks like I have to find a way to contact the fleet' "Pss. Huu" 'Looks like this planet is full of live but why I feel a disturbance in the force' thought the dark man in black mechanic armor.

"Sah.. sah" "Who is there?!" I draw out my light saber and active it.

3rd person Pov

"Sorry! I didn't mean to steal anything from you" said a boy and come out from the bush with a nervous smile.

The boy has blonde color hair, ocean blue eyes, white cloth that has red swirl on it middle but his cloth looks very messy and has a part being torn off.

'This kid…' "Who are you boy? What are you doing here" asked the dark lord, 'the force is strong.. the force is strong in him.. '

"Sorry sir, my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and I am searching for food for my sister who is only four" answered the blonde kid nervously while looking at the light saber that the black sith lord holds.

"Ps.. Hu.." "Are you a shinobi of Konoha sir…?" asked Naruto and raise his' head to look directly at the sith lord's mask.

"Konoha.. No, I am not, where are we kid?" asked the dark lord and deactivate his' light saber.

"Oh, we are outside Konoha and more specific which country do you come from sir?" asked the blonde boy curiously.

"Where I come from isn't your business, tell me kid what those countries besides Konoha are?" "Well, there have the big five which include Konoha- the fire nation, Kumo- the lightning nation, Mizu- the water nation, Suna- the wind nation, Iwa- the earth nation and other small nations like Snow, Tea, Moon and many other" replied the kid politely.

"Ps.. Hu" "Then tell me more about this Konoha, who is the leader of the nation?" asked the dark lord.

"Well.. the leader is Hokage that's the position my father achieved before he died in the Kyuubi attack.. and now the current Hokage is my Jiji- Sarutobi Hiruzen, tell you what I will achieve this position when I grow up believe it!" replied the kid happily and give a thumb up to the sith lord.

"Ps.. Hu.." "By the way what's your name sir?" asked the innocent kid with his' ocean blue eyes looks at the stranger curiously.

"Darth, Darth vader" replied the sith lord while looking at the boy.

"Okay… well see you later vader-san I need to collect more food for my sister" said the blonde kid and run away.

'Hm.. looks like I had crushed into a random world.. that kid.. the force is strong in him.. he will be a good servant to the dark side' 'Until then… Namikaze Naruto.. you will be my apprentice'

To be continue…

 **S: XDD Well, that's all for the first chapter, ya this is a star war x Naruto fanfic XDD Hope you guys like it, bye~~**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	2. Ch2: The Sith Apprentice

**S: Yo, hi guys welcome to the second chapter of the light behind the darkness.**

 **Long Di: Well for you ignoring the problem of your own and keep writing story, well it quite bold…**

 **S: "Cry" Well anyway, I like to write stories and enjoy reading my readers reviews although sometime is flame and sometime being scold about my story is rubbish XDD**

 **Long Di: Hm..**

 **Naruto (Light behind darkness): "With a bread in his' hand" Hm.. so what's this chapter about? "Keep eating his' bread"**

 **S: Well, let's begin the story shall we?**

 **Long Di: Hm.. let's**

 **Let's begin**

(Previous chapter)

"Well.. the leader is Hokage that's the position my father achieved before he died in the Kyuubi attack.. and now the current Hokage is my Jiji- Sarutobi Hiruzen, tell you what I will achieve this position when I grow up believe it!" replied the kid happily and give a thumb up to the sith lord.

"Ps.. Hu.." "By the way what's your name sir?" asked the innocent kid with his' ocean blue eyes looks at the stranger curiously.

"Darth, Darth vader" replied the sith lord while looking at the boy.

"Okay… well see you later vader-san I need to collect more food for my sister" said the blonde kid and run away.

'Hm.. looks like I had crushed into a random world.. that kid.. the force is strong in him.. he will be a good servant to the dark side' 'Until then… Namikaze Naruto.. you will be my apprentice'

(Present)

The family of Namikaze, Uzumaki, it was a happy family of the famous Yondaime Hokage- Namikaze Uzumaki Minato and his' wife- Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina and after first years of marriage they have their first child born, a blonde heir- Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto who have inherit his' father's ocean blue eyes.

After two years, the wife of Yondaime was pregnant again and this time it was an heiress. But at the day of happiness, tragedy happen a mask man broke into the secret cave and murder the guards and Sandaime Hokage- Sarutobi Hiruzen wife. The mask man then took the new born heiress as hostage and threaten the Hokage to hand over his' wife.

Unfortunately the mask man manage to kidnap the fourth wife thus released the Kyuubi and let it raging in Konoha but luckily being stop by the fourth Hokage himself but with the cost of Yondaime Hokage and his' wife death to exchange the peace in Konoha and left his' two children alone.

Namikaze Uzumaki compound

"Naruko~ Oni-chan is back" said Naruto happily after he just went into the house his' parent left for him with his' younger sister- Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko, a four year old girl.

"Oni-chan~" yelled Naruko happily and run toward her brother and hug him tightly.

"Oni-chan~ I am hungry" said Naruko with her smuggling in her brother embrace while staring at her brother with her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Ya, ya Naruko-chan just wait for another moment kay? Oni-chan will make food for you kay?" said Naruto and pet his sister softly on her head.

"Hm, hm" replied Naruko and nod her head furiously.

(One hour later)

"It delicious, Naruto oni-san" said Naruko while eating the porridge made by her brother happily.

"Glad you like-" "Oh, you are back huh? Brat I thought you are dead already, missing for whole morning" said a fat women- Jinen also the babysitter of both Naruto and Naruko.

"Opps" she purposely kick Naruko on her back on cause her stumble forward and break the bowl "Jinen!" "Opps, better careful next time" said Jinen with mocking tone despite she is the babysitter of both Namikaze children, she never done her job, she just using the name for taking care both Namikaze children and stay in the compound, even using the master bedroom as her bedroom and neglect the Namikaze children.

"Wu… Oni-chan… I am sorry" Naruko apologize to Naruto with sobbing voice while looking at the porridge that spread all around the floor.

"It okay, Naruko-chan are you hurt, let me see kay?" asked Naruto and comfort his sister and check on her injuries.

"Hm, those two stupid brat" said Jinen out loud while take out a cookies from the cupboard and lock it again with a lock.

'Hm, the demon don't deserve to eat if isn't the stupid shinobi council want someone to take care of the kids, I could just throw them out the street for the fuck I care' thought Jinen with disgust and thinking she is the deserve to be the master of this compound and if not the civilian council have her back and the elders want to make sure the Kyuubi is in Konoha she will be Fuck up already.

"You better clean up the mess later, d.e.m.o.n shit" said Jinen venomously and glare at Naruko who is helping her brother to clean up the mess with herself walks back to the master bedroom and leave the two children that both age sum together not even 10 yet.

"Oni-chan… I am sorry" "No need to apologize Naruko-chan it is okay.." comfort Naruto and hug his sister/

"Oni-chan…" with Naruko cry in her brother arms.

Outside the compound

"Ps.. hu.." "This is the compound of the Yondaime, lord vader" reported a Chuninthst being mind control by Darth vader and brought the dark lord into the village without active the alarm.

"Hm…" "The Namikaze siblings weren't being well treat because the younger sister is the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, the demon fox and the one responsible for the death of many people in Konoha during 10th October" reported the Chunin with the dark lord cover in his' black cloak.

".." "Although they were always being took cared by the Sandaime family but with the Sandaime always has to travel around nations his' time to visit the siblings is very less" "Anymore?"

"No.. my lord… the kids are treat very badly with sometime the villagers will attack the younger sister and almost killing her if isn't the elder brother came in just in time to stop the tragedy and protect his' sister" "Ps.. hu.. loving and caring brother I see…" mumble Darth vader.

"Yes.. he is.. a protective brother.." "You have done your job well" said Darth vader and clench his' fist, force chocking the Chunnin to death.

'Hm.. a caring brother isn't it.. well you will soon be follow the path of dark side my apprentice' thought Darth vader.

Konoha Main street

(Night time)

(The day before October 10th)

"Hm.. those brat is so troublesome so even the fucking old Hokage don't give me the access to the Namikaze fortune" mumble Jinen while looking at the junk food she just bought from the supermarket.

"Stupid.. damm Hokage" mumble Jinen with her mouth full of potato chips.

"Women…" then a voice whisper form the alley beside her.

'Hm? Is someone calling me?' thought Jinen and tunr her head to the alley.

"Ps.. hu.." inside the alley is a man with black cloak cover all from his' face to his' toe and have a sound of mechanic echo in the alley.

"Hug?!" "Come forward women" ordered the mysterious man and raise his hand.

"Wh-?!" "Come" with Jinen suddenlt drop her plastic bag and let her potato chips fall onto the ground and walks into the like being under some kind of mind control.

"You women, will throw the siblings out the compound tomorrow" "I will throw the siblings out the compound tomorrow" "And you will force them to walks to find food themselves" "I will force them to find food themselves" "You will inform the villagers about this information and let them prepare to murder the siblings" "I will inform the villagers about this information and let them prepare to murder the siblings" mumble Jinen repeating the things that the mysterious said.

"Go now" ordered the mysterious man with the mechanic footstep echo in the alley and left Jinen like a statue stand in the alley alone.

(October 10th)

"Naruko-chan, wake up it morning already" said Naruto softly and shaking his sister shoulder who sleep beside him and hug his' right hand tightly like afraid of losing her brother.

"Naruko-chan wake up" said Naruto and smile softly while looking at her sleeping face.

"Yawn.." "Ohayo, Oni-chan" greet Naruko with a cute yawn while rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Let's get you something to eat okay?" asked Naruto and pet his' sister head softly.

"Okay~ Oni-chan" replied the young girl with a cute smile that can warm any people's cold heart.

'You are just like an angel, Naruko-chan' thought Naruto with a smile.

Last night

(Other side of village)

"So you are saying that the demon will be out at 9 p.m.?" asked a muscular Chunnin with other villagers inside a bar.

"Yes.. I will throw them out when the time is right" said Jinen staring at a place aimlessly.

"Well, Do you hear it guys?! Tomorrow we will finally have our revenge on the demon!! Let's celebrate for this!!" stated the Chunnin and raise his' cup full of wine with other villagers also raise their cup to the air.

"Kill the demon!!" yelled all the men in the bar.

(8:58 p.m. October 10th)

Namikaze Uzumaki compound

"Happy birthday, Naruko-chan" said Naruto and give the small present in his' hand to his sister that sit beside him in their room.

"Happy birthday to you too, Oni-chan I also have a gift for you" said Naruko and took out a drawing.

"Hm? Thank you Naruko-chan" "Do you like it Oni-chan?~" asked Naruko nicely with excite in her eyes while waiting for her brother reply.

The drawing that Naruko gave to Naruto is a drawing about herself and Naruto while she can't draw very prefect as she is only four but it still can recognize the people in the drawing are the Namikaze siblings with sentence- "I love Oni-chan and a love shape"

"Of course Naruko-chan" with Naruto pet Naruko's head softly and with the younger sister smile happily to her brother.

"Open your present then Naruko-chan" said Naruto with a smile.

"Ya! Oni-chan" exclaimed Naruko and happily open the present but suddenly being interrupt- "You brats!" yelled Jinen and rudely smash open the door of Naruko and Naruto's room.

And didn't even give the siblings enough time to react and rudely grab them by their shirt and throw them out the compound.

"Pham!" and shut the door hard.

"Ouch.. are you okay Naruko-chan?" asked Naruto after getting up from the floor.

"I am okay, Oni-ch" "Well, well what do we have here?" said several voice behind the siblings.

Before the Namikaze siblings are a group of people, with the leader looks like a Chunnin because of his' Chunnin vest and have a group of villagers equip with Katana, sword and other weapons in their hands.

"What do you guys want?" asked Naruto and immediately stand in front Naruko and shield her with his' body.

"Well, we just gonna honor our belove Yondaime Hokage and kill the demon for the love one she took from us!" stated the Chunnin with a smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?! We don't have the demon you want!" yelled Naruto with Naruko tremble behind him.

"Hm, the women didn't tell you, your sister- Naruko is the Kyuubi!" yelled the Chunnin and rush toward intent to grab Naruko by force.

"Ouch" "I won't let you hurt her!" yelled Naruto and kick the Chunnin in his' face thus broke his' nose.

"Hm, kill them!" yelled the Chunnin with all the villagers behind him rush toward the Namikaze siblings.

"Run! Naruko!" said Naruto and intend to carry Naruko away.

"Die!" with a villager use his' harmer and hit on Naruto's head and makes him fall forward.

"Oni-chan!" yelled Naruko with tears and intend to help her brother but being grab by the Chunnin.

"Let me go! Hm!" "We will take her out the village we can't have any stupid shinobi clan come and safe the demon away ya" "Let go of.." "Shut up brat!" yelled the Chunnin and step on Naruto's right leg.

"Hm!!!" with tears streaming down her eyes but can't do anything with her limited strength.

"Let's go!" stated the Chunnin that carry Naruko.

(5 minutes later)

"Naruko…" mumble Naruto and forcing himself to stand out with his' head bleeding and dye his' white shirt to red.

"Arghh" with only determine, Naruto force his' body to move.

"Naruko.." mumble Naruto and forcing himself to stand up.

'I must go and find her…' thought Naruto and quickly move toward the shortcut that lead out the village.

(30 minutes later)

"Naruko.." mumble Naruto despite with him suffer from badly injured Naruto still trying his' best to search his' younger sister in the forest.

"Hahaha! Yondaime-sama! The demon had dead!!" and with a loud screech in front of Naruto and shock the blonde boy.

'What?!' thought Naruto with shock and force himself move faster forward the source of sound.

'Oni-chan' 'Naruko!' 'Oni-chan you see, I did it!' 'Naurko!' 'I love you Naruto- ni chan' "Naruko!!!" yelled Naruto and finally reach the place where has a lot of villagers gather at there.

Every villagers immediately turn their head back and looks at the uninvited boy.

"Hm, the demon brother is here" "Naruko…" exclaimed Naruto and move forward the crowd.

"Hm, the demon is dead" "A failure" "We have avenge our belove Yondaime" with the sound of villagers chatting echo around him.

"Naruko!!" yelled Naruto and finally reach the front of the crowd with the Chunnin standing at there and has a pile of blood on the floor.

"Oh, impressive you manage to get here: mocked the Chunnin with a smirk.

"Naruko..!" "You should be grateful, the demon is dead!!! HAHAHA!!!" with the Chunnin laugh like a mad man with other villagers also begin to laugh.

In front of Naruto.. is a pile of blood… the blood with an orange rag that once belong to her cloth.. no matter how Naruto want to deny the truth but the present.. the present he gave to Naruko.. lie at the pile of blood.. being dye into red color.

"No…" mumble Naruto staring at the pile of blood aimlessly.

"You should be thankful, brat-" "I will kill you!!!" yelled Naruto and bite on the Chunnin's hand.

"Ouch! You damm brat!" yelled the Chunnin and slap at Naruto's head and hold him on his' head and smash toward the ground hard.

"Die with the demon!!" yelled the Chunnin and draw out a kunai from his' pocket and intend to strike at Naruto.

"I can't have you kill my apprentice can't I" "Arghh!!!" "Clang" the kunai once hold by the Chunnin suddenly drop to the ground with the Chunnin himself struggle and try to gapsh for air.

"Blizzz" "Who there?!" yelled the villagers and turn their head but only meet with a red light and have their head fall onto the ground.

"Ps… Hu" "Mon.. Monster!!!!" yelled the rest villagers and froze at their place and tremble under the might of the sith lord.

"Arghh!!" with only seconds all the villagers had been slaughter and their corpses lay on the ground with blood dye red the grass.

"Arghh!!!!" "You have serve you purpose well" stated Darth vader and pick up Naruto with force "And you are useless now" and clench his' fist break the Chunnin neck in half.

(1 hour later)

Namikaze Uzumaki compound- Naruto's room

"Argh…" "You awake" "Where am I.. and who are you?" asked Naruto with him trying to get up.

"You were in danger it was I brought you back, Ps.. hu" "Vader-san?" asked Naruto with him slowly gain back his' sight.

"Do you remember?" "Remember?!" 'Naruko!!!' 'I will kill you!!

"Naruko!!!" yelled Naruto after remember what happen an hour ago.

"Vader-san! Where is my sister?! Where is she?" asked Naruto and rush toward the sith lord and grab his hands tightly with tears streaming down his' face.

"Your sister is dead" stated Darth Vader without any emotion.

"No…" mumble Naruto can't accept the truth.

"Do you want to avenge your sister? Naruto?" asked Darth Vader and open the door to the dining room.

"Hmm!! HMM!!" in the dinning room is the fat babysitter- Jinen being bind on the chair with her eyes being cover with black cloth and her trying to struggle out from the chain.

"…" with Naruto raise his' head and stare at the chained women "It was her.. that cause your sister death.. don't you want to avenge your sister?" asked Darth Vader and take out a kunai- the famous three points kunai that the fourth once used from the drawer.

"This woman hide the kunai form you and sibling, not wanting you know that both of you are the children of the fourth and today she murdered your sister" stated Darth Vader and knee down in front Naruto and lend the kunai to him.

"Do you want to revenge?" asked Darth Vader.

".." Naruto only stare at the kunai for a while and take it from the dark lord and walk slowly toward Jinen.

"Hmm!!" and pull out the cloth from her mouth.

"Ha! Ha! What is the meaning of- AHHHHH!!!" Naruto then stuck the kunai at the woman right shoulder.

"Fuck! What are you- AHHH!!!!" and pull out the kunai again and struck at her left shoulder.

"AHHH!!!!" with the woman struggle more furiously after Naruto pull out the kunai again and struck at her chest.

"Please.. stop" "Do you know what have you done?.." whisper Naruto.

"Brat?! LET GO- AHHHH!!" and struck again at her leg.

"Do you know?!" asked Naruto furiously.

"I DON'T GIV- AHHH!!!" "Do you know?!!" yelled Naruto and pull out the kunai and struck it again, pull out, struck in, pull out, struck in….

"Ha.. please.. no more" begged Jinen with blood dye her cloth red.

"You beg for mercy?" asked Naruto without emotion.

"Yes…" "Then asked my sister for forgiveness" whisper Naruto beside Jinen ear and pull out the kunai again and struck hardly on Jinen's head, killing her.

"Erghh AHHH!!" yelled Naruto and release a huge wave of force from his' body and destroy the floor and things surround him.

"Huh.. huh" "Well done.. Well done, Naruto" said Darth Vader after watching the torture from the beginning and walks forward the 6 year old kid.

"Rise, my apprentice" ordered Darth Vader with Naruto turn his' head toward him with his' ocean blue eyes… replace by yellow…

To be continue….

 **S: Cry.. oh hi guys.. just a minute, throw the tissue to rubbish bin. Sorry , if this chapter is too fuck up because I had to tried my best to write a kind and positive kid to a cold heart dark lord..**

 **S: Well that's all for this' chapter hope you guys enjoy reading till next time, bye!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. ch3: A strange feeling

**S: Hi guys, welcome to the 3rd chapter of the light behind darkness XDD~**

 **Long Di: Hm, finally 3rd chapter? Congratulation "Throw a bread toward the author"**

 **S: Thanks "Catch the bread" Hm.. mum.. well there's something to tell you guys, Sarutobi clan has adopt Naruto after his sister death and with the third Hokage and his son Asuma training Naruto themselves, although they don't know that the one they train was a clone and the real one is still living in Namikaze compound and being train under the Sith lord.**

 **Long Di: Hm..**

 **S: And I have talk to one of my fellow author BarelyProdigies, I must admit his work is damm god and I like his work "Something you can't ignore" that's until chapter ten that makes me actually makes me flip my table over… my pc is on the table.. XDD Well, I plan to write in the way similar to his story but don't worry I won't write something that will makes you guys regret to read and not to say myself… Because of his story I start hating Kiba from that moment XDD Anyway it still a great work! I want to continue the story in my way~**

 **S: Well, then let begin the story shall we? XDD**

 **Let's begin the story**

 **S: By the way there will be a semi or small lemon (Not sex XDD Cause they are still underage XDD In the chapter)**

(Previous chapter)

"Use your blood to unlock, apprentice" ordered vader with Naruto take out his' father kunai from pocket and slash his' hand and slam on the door.

"Clak" with the door glow with yellow light and open itself.

"This is the library and training ground of Namikaze clan" stated Darth vader with a large library fill with scrolls and some weapons, seals.

(Time skip 6 years later)

Ninja academy

"Calm down, class" "Hey! Don't run! Come back!" "Catch me!" "I said calm down!!!" yelled a man with brown short hair and has a scar on his' face, he is Umino Iruka also the form teacher of a class full of future ninja that form with different kind of student from well-known clan like Hyuga(日向), Uchiha(宇智波) some clan less student.

All student immediately rush back to their seats and cover their ears because of the teacher extremely loud yelling, while everybody is cover their ears, only the Uchiha heiress- a girl with long black hair, white skin and black eyes, Uchiha Satsuki didn't seem care about the yelling and look outside the classroom, bored.

'Why do I even need to study in this class? It stupid enough already to have annoying boys that keep bother me for a date' thought the heiress and not given any reaction for the Inuzuka heir who keep bother her while rubbing his ears.

"Sigh.." "Kids nowadays didn't know how to respect their elder' mumble Iruka with a sigh.

"Knock knock" "Come in" said the teacher and turn his gaze toward the door.

"Slide" "I see you are doing well right? Iruka" "Ho- Hokage-sama!" greeted the form teacher with a bow and with all his students turn their gaze toward the Hokage.

"At ease Iruka, I have bring a new student here" said the old Hokage with a smile and wave his hand to signal a young boy with blonde hair that stand beside him to come over.

"…" "This is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I will leave him under your care" said the old Hokage and giving a nod to the teacher with the young blonde boy has a black cloth cover his both eyes slowly walk into the class.

"Oh.. okay" replied the teacher with a small smile toward the new student "Hi, my name is Umino Iruka" and lend out his hand.

"…" The new student just stand in front the teacher and look at the teacher.

"Iruka.." said the old Hokage and signal the form teacher to come forward and break the awkward situation.

"Please take care of him… He's been like this after.. his sister death.. although he is older than all of your student by two but please take care him like your other student" whisper the old Hokage with regard and walks out the classroom before he closed the classroom door.

"Okay… Naruto" said Iruka and turn his head back again.

"Please take the seat beside Satsuki" ordered Iruka and point his finger toward the empty seat beside Satsuki since Satsuki didn't like people sit near her and the last one who tries to seat on the seat has his hand broken because of Satsuki and some Satsuki's fan boy beating.

".." without even a nod, the boy slowly walks toward his seat.

This earn the glaring of the Uchiha heiress and the gaze full of jealous and hate from Satsuki's fan boy especially from Satsuki's biggest fan boy aka the Inuzuka heir- Inuzuka Kiba.

But the blonde Namikaze Heir didn't seem to care about the gaze he receive and sit down calmly.

"Okay.. class we continue where we left of…" so the class begin.

After class

"Ring.." "Okay class, you may go home now we will continue tomorrow" said Iruka and pack up his things and left the classroom.

Just when Naruto going to walks out the class with his bag.

"Hey! Not so fast!" yelled a boy with brown short hair stand in front of the door and block Naruto's way out.

"…" without saying a thing or showing any reaction the blonde Namikaze just walk to the left, try to get around the boy and get out the class.

"Hey! You trash!" yelled a boy and grab Naruto shoulder and pull him back.

"Quite brave aren't you, dare to sit beside my girlfriend" said the Inuzuka heir with a smirk and snatch Naruto's bag and throw it to the floor.

"…" the blonde just stare at the stupid dog in front him without saying a thing.

"Oh.. the new boy gonna get it" "Hng, he deserve it how dare he sit beside Satsuki" "Let's watch" "Shall we report to the teacher.." whisper some student with different kind of reaction but with most of them want to watch the blonde getting beat.

"…" with a awkward moment fill the class cause even the Inuzuka heir tries to threaten the boy but the blonde is still taller than the Inuzuka than 15 cm and force the Inuzuka to raise his head to look at the blonde.

"…" 'Good luck' thought Satsuki also finish packing her thing and intent to leave.

"…" "Not saying a thing right?.. Don't think I will scare you just because you have Hokage to be your back, You trash!" yelled the Inuzuka heir and send a punch toward the blonde.

"Pn!" but with the blonde heir catch the punch with ease and "Pham!!" throw the Inuzuka toward the wall behind and send him crash onto the wall and create small crack.

"Arghh!!" with the Inuzuka yelled loudly.. "You trash.. Get him!!" yelled the Inuzuka and ordered his gang to fight the blonde.

"Arghh!" with the advantage in number the gang of seven rush toward to fight the blonde.

"PHAM!! PHAM! PHAM!!!" but with all of them being defeated by the blonde easily and send them crash into the wall or the floor.

"…" "Arghhh…" with all those lay on the floor and the blonde heir slowly move toward the Inuzuka heir and hold him up by his throat.

"Arghh!!!" with the now scare to death Inuzuka heir being raise by the blonde to the air "Don't.. ever.. bother me.. again" said the blonde and once again smash the Inuzuka heir into the wall.

And leave the boy at there and walk back to pick up his bag.

"Wait!" yelled a voice with a kunai being throw beside Naruto and stab on the black board.

".." "You are strong, fight me!" ordered the Uchiha heiress with interest and went into her fighting style while looks excite for the new challenge.

".." the blonde just ignore the Uchiha heiress but quickly jump back to dodge from the kick that send by the Uchiha heiress.

"Fight me!" ordered the Uchiha heiress angrily and not wanting to be ignore by the blonde.

"…" with the blonde scent the killing intent send by the Uchiha heiress but still turn and try to leave the classroom.

"You damm-" with anger the heiress tries to punch the blonde by being grab by the blonde and pull her over.

"Hu!" and push her to the floor with her being pin under and her hand lock behind her back.

"You are not worthy.." said the blonde and release the girl and move to grab his bag.

"Fight me then you trash!" yelled the heiress and tries begin her barrage toward the blonde.

But her with her every punches and kicks being dodge by the blonde with ease, like he is just messing with the heiress.

"Fight me!" ordered the heiress and send a kick toward the heir head.

"Pak!" but with the heir grab her leg and pull her over, only to find herself being pin to the wall again.

"Arghh!!" "Satsuki-cha!" with boys tires to rush toward to help their goddess but only receive the glare from the heir.

Even they can't see the heir eyes but the feeling of killing intent.. the large amount of killing intent that fill the classroom manage to scare the shit out of those Satsuki "Loyal" fan boy.

Like an invisible force of danger, all students that still inside the classroom immediately rush out the classroom with their bags and didn't dare to turn their head toward the direction of the blonde.

"Unhand me you trash!" ordered Satsuki but still has her hand being lock behind her back.

".." with the blonde slowly turn his gaze back to the girl and make her feel a feeling that she never felt before..

Fear

"Leave, and never bother me again.. you are just a spoiled girl that think she is the princess or the queen of everyone" said the blonde without any reaction.

"…" "But you are actually a nobody…" said the blonde and release the girl and with the heiress fall onto the ground and send her into to her memory.

(Flashback 3 years ago)

" **Fire release: Great fire ball jutsu** " exclaimed a young Uchiha heiress when she was nine year olds inside the Uchiha training ground and only able to breath out small flame ball.

"Yeah! I did it! I did it Ni-san" exclaimed the heiress happily and jumping around with her brother and mother watching her happily.

"Congratulation Satsuki-chan" "Well done, Satsuki" replied both black hair Uchiha with smile and walks toward the youngest Uchiha heiress.

"See? See? I did it!" exclaimed the girl happily with her brother pet on her head softly.

"Hng" "Tou-sama" "My love" greeted both Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Mikoto to the clan head of Uchiha also the father of Uchiha Satsuki and Itachi, the husband of Uchiha Mikoto who just watch the display silently.

"Tou-sama! You see I did I-" :Pathetic" said the Uchiha clan head to his daughter and makes her stop in her track toward him.

"Tou-sam-?" "You are weak Uchiha Satsuki… you brother can display the technique perfectly when he was eight" said the clan head, ignore that the fact his daughter's eyes starting to fill with tears.

"My love.." "I am wrong for giving so much expectation on you, you are only a shame of our Uchiha" said the Uchiha clan head without mercy to his daughter who begin to cry…

(Present)

Just when the blonde heir intend to walks out the classroom-

" **Fire release: Great fire ball jutsu**!!" with a large, flaming fire ball being send after him and force him to jump to the side to dodge the fire ball.

"Hm.." "Hya!!!" with the Uchiha start to attack the blonde more furiously.

"You are no matc-" "Fire release: Phoenix fire dance!" exclaimed the Uchiha heiress and send dozen of small fire balls toward the blonde.

"Tch" with the blonde jump backward to dodge the attack but with the heiress send a kick toward him.

"Clankk!!" with the blonde tries to block the attack by raise his hand in front of his face but the force under the kick was manage to send him out the class by breaking through the window.

'Interesting..' thought the blonde and do a back flip and lend on the tree safely.

"Fight me seriously, damm it!" yelled the Uchiha heiress furiously and jump out the window where Naruto had broken and tries to attack the blonde with a kunai in her hand.

"Slash!" "Slash!" but with her attack seem child play to the blonde because the heir dodge all the attack with ease.

"Fight me.. damm it!" yelled the furious girl.

"Sure" replied the blonde and send a punch to the girl.

With Satsuki tries to block it but still being send crush to the wall.

"You trash!!!" yelled Satsuki angrily.

"Yes… use your anger.. your hate!!" said the blonde with a smirk and standing at his place without any defend like mocking the Uchiha heiress.

"You damm!!!" yelled the heiress and start to attack the heir with only pure rage.

"Hm.. pathetic" said the blonde with smirk and suddenly grab the heiress hand and pin her onto the three.

"Arghh!!" with the heir took the kunai from the heiress and point it toward the heiress throat while has his other hand to pin the heiress,

"You use your anger.. but still" said the heir with the heiress also stare into the face of the heir and can slightly see yellow color behind the black bloth.

'What?' "You are weak but it fun" said the heir ignoring that the heiress isn't focusing on his words.

"Hng.. you have potential.." said the blonde and this makes the heart of the heiress beat more furiously.

'He.. he acknowledge me!' thought the heiress with blood start to rush to her face and make her blush while being pin under the blonde and start to get more excite by the minute.

"Hng, I hope next time you will be stronger to challenge me" said the blonde and struck the kunai just beside the heiress and the heiress more excite of the feeling of danger and excite.

"Leave" said the boy and release the girl but just when he gonna turn around and walks.

"Hey!" yelled the heiress with the blonde turn his head and prepare for an attack.

"Kiss!" the heiress suddenly take a step forward and smash her lips toward the blonde's.

"??!!!" with the blonde being shock and stand like a log for seconds allowing the heiress to kiss him.

(Warning: semi lemon)

'Hm? HM!!!' with the blonde regain his conscious and pull back his lip and pin the girl to the tree again.

"What are you thinking!" yelled the blonde and glare at the blushing girl.

But even the strongest warrior will be effect and mesh by hormone not to say the fourteen year old blonde who didn't has this kind of feeling before.

'What is she thinking?!' thought the blonde but with hisgaze slowly travel along Satsuki's outfit.. starting from her black zip up collar that cover all the way down her beautiful full C cups breasts and end at the top of her stomach and showing her creamy white skin, allowing himself to move his gaze more downward, Satsuki's white short shorts that is slightly visible through her dark blue skirt that flow down to her mid-thigh. He allow himself to look even further and trail down her cream white legs.

'What's wrong with me?' thought the blonde with him only staring at the girl beautiful curve makes him blush harder and made his pants tighter by just thinking seeing and thinking to touch those legs and has them wrapped around him.

"Fu.. Hu.." with the Uchiha heiress now fully give in to her hormone and blushing bright red and keep blowing hot air out of her mouth while chewing her pink lower lips like a little animal in heat.

"You are playing a dangerous game, girl.." said Naruto with blood rush to his lower part and also give up to the hormone and capture the Uchiha's pink lips.

Satsuki was in cloud nine already, when Naruto capture her lips, she was shocked but quickly react but wrapping her arms around the blonde heir's neck.

Naruto slowly lower her high collar zipper just enough to access to the curve on her neck and deeply inhale the black hair heiress scent. 'She smell good, very good'

Feeling her partner's nose brush against her neck makes her tighten her grip around his neck and makes his face deeper into her and cause her to gasp, feeling the teeth grazed her neck and the low growl from the heir like he is going to eat her.

Satsuki tighten her grips onto Naruto's neck and moan out his name as the blonde listening to the Uchiha heiress whimpers and cause him almost lost control.

'The scent is stronger, is this pheromones?' as he soon become daze and nibble on her smooth cream- white skin. Naruto feel like he going to lost control with pure raw animalistic and hungry, hungry for the girl that is being pin by him and all his thought flew out when Satsuki's melodious voice, moaning his name eco in his ears.

Naruto slowly run his hand over Satsuki's narrow back and her wipe hips, as he slowly move downward he enjoy every curve on Satsuki's body until her ass. 'She is soft..' and grips on Satsuki's firm tight ass.

"Ahh~" Satsuki logistic was gone, being thrown away when she felt Naruto touch her body and she love it, every antagonizing and her pride was gone, now she is only a girl a cute and defendless girl, she pull the blonde more closer to her to have better contact between their body.

Feeling the heiress arousal against his neck Naruto, slowly giving a lick on the girl's neck and cause her to moan louder.

"AH~~" with the amazing feel like electric send through her body, she accidently tear down Naruto's black cloth that use to cover his' eyes.

With shock Naruto quickly pulled away from her neck and look at the girl, with the girl still in daze slowly raise her head and meets the boy' gaze.

But just when she going to say something, yellow eyes the yellow eyes of Naruto looks directly at her, full of lust and power, with all of her response died in her throat as his eyes told her all what she needed to know.

"Take of your top" demand the boy in a low powerful voice while maintaining his eye contact with Satsuki's half lidded black eyes as his word brought chills down her spine. With Satsuki shaky hands start to pull her top's zipper all the way down and leaving her in her dark blue bra that hold her c-cups breasts perfectly.

"Beautiful" praise the blonde and bring his face close to the girl's chest and take a deep breath, inhale all her scent, enjoying the prefect scent from the girl.

This receive a moan from Satsuki, she is a pray she is a weak prey under the might of the blonde heir.

Slowly bringing his hands from her tight and trailing along her body until her bra, Naruto softly and giving a small squeeze to the girl's bra cover breasts.

"Ahh~~" with Naruto using his both hand to squeeze her breasts careful and enjoy every seconds of the contact.

"Take of your bra" with demanding voice Satsuki slowly brought back her hands from Naruto's neck and go behind her back with a sound of "Click" and release her breasts from her dark blue bra and let her breast being shown to the heir.

"Hm!" hungrily Naruto didn't wait for her bra to fall to the ground, he softly blow some hot breath to Satsuki's sensitive pink nipples and Satsuki grips more tighter on the tree trunk, with her nipple become erect and luring the blonde to taste them.

With pure lust, the blonde heir immediately suck o Satsuki's right breast like a raging beast while groping with her left breast and makes Satsuki's moan even louder.

"Naru.. Naruto-kun" moan Satsuki and push Naruto away from her breasts and meeting his lustful gaze.

"Take off your skirt now but not your shorts" ordered the blonde with scare and excite Satsuki begin to lower her skirt and leave her in her white short shorts.

Naruto hands slowly trailing down from Satsuki's breast, her nipples and slowly move toward her short and stop at her inner tights and slowly sawing her nether lips with his' finger while has his other hand squeezing her breast softly.

Naruto's action by going slow is starting to drive the girl crazy and she began to bucking her hips to try to go faster or deeper into her but using his superior strength Naruto brought his arm around hips and keep her in place as she looks into those yellow eyes, her knees quivered under his powerful and strong gaze.

Seeing her impatience Naruto slowly brought back his hand and told her what to do next. "Unbutton your shorts" with Satsuki trying to gather her pride and take dominance but with the strong scent of alpha from Naruto makes all her resistance futile. She know Naruto is her alpha, he is much stronger than her she know he was forcing her to do everything as he told to establish dominance and she is too excite to think right now.

With heavy breathing and bite on her pink lips Satsuki finished unbutton her white shorts and reveal her dark blue panties to her master, her panties was ruined by her excitement.

Naruto slowly guide his hand toward the top of her panties and pulled on them slightly and dragging his fingers along her clean shave pussy.

"Please.. please give them to me" begged Satsuki as she breath hot air into Naruto's ear as she could not stand any longer and has to lean on Naruto.

"You want it?" "Yes!! Please.." "Then beg for it" ordered Naruto and pull out his finger from her panties.

With her eyes fill with lust she stare into those yellow eyes, guiding her and demanding her..

Losing all her pride Satsuki slowly bring her hand down to the side of her panties and slowly brought it down.

'She is prefect' as now Satsuki is fully nude, nude as the day she born in front of her master with Naruto eyeing the girl in front of him from her pink lips to her beautiful breasts to her clean shave pussy with dripping juice.

"Please.. please" begged Satsuki as she automatically brought Naruto's hand to her nether lips, letting him do everything to her.

"As you wish" said Naruto softly and slowly insert his index finger follow by his middle finger to her pussy. "Ahhh~~" with Satsuki feeling so much pleasure as her pussy start to adjust to Naruto's fingers. "Your are so wet down there, Satsuki.. It like your pussy is trying to suck my fingers in. Your pussy is so naughty Satsuki-chan, I think a lesson should be taught" as Naruto's dirty talk makes Satsuki even more excite with her inner wall constricted even tighter to her master fingers.

Naruto slowly curled his finger around her inner wall and rhythmically stroke her g-spot while he suck on her right nipple.

"Ahhh~~ Ahh~~" as Naruto brought his' other hand to her pussy and laid his palm on her pelvis trying to find where his fingers are stroking her g-spot. "I gonna~ " moan Satsuki loudly.

"Then cum for me Satsuki-chan" demand Naruto with sending electric through her body as he press his palm down on it.

"AHHH~~~" as Satsuki muscles suddenly tensed and all she saw was white as she came hard on Naruto's fingers and fell down from her heaven as her body completely collapse against Naruto as she felt limp.

"I love you.. Naruto-kun" mumble the black hair girl before she faint.

"I love you.." mumble Naruto with a smile and kiss on Satsuki's forehead.

(Lemon end XDD)

(Night- 9 p.m.)

Uchiha compound

"Arghh.." "Are you okay Satsuki?" "Erghh, what happen where am I?" asked Satsuki and begin to gain back her conscious.

"Thank god, you were brought back by your friend because you faint in the school" said Mikoto worried.

"I faint?" mumble Satsuki and suddenly all memory with her and Naruto rush back into her and makes her brush bright red.

"You face is burning! Wait here Satsuki I will go get ice towel" said Mikoto and quickly rush out Satsuki's room.

"AHHH!!!" with Satsuki take her pillow and burry her face in it.

'Stupid stupid stupid!!!!' thought Satsuki rapidly in her mind.

'He is just a new boy and I actually give myself to him?!' thought Satsuki with steam come out of her ears.

'Satsuki-chan..' with Naruto's voice eco in her mind.

'But he is so.. powerful.. and handsome…' thought Satsuki as her mind slowly begin to blur again as she slowly brought her hand down.

'Satsuki-chan..' "Ah.. Naruto.. Naruto-kun" as Satsuki slowly dove her fingers into her pussy.

'Satsuki-chan..' "Naru- Naruto-kun.." as Satsuki insert her middle fingers into her wet cunt and going faster and deeper.

'Satsuki..' "Naru-" as Satsuki can't stop herself now and with her other hand strat pinning her erect nipple.

"Satsuki!" "AHH~~ Naruto-kun~ Deeper~~" as she speed up as she was on the edge of release.

"Satsuki, I bring cold tower!" "Naruto-kun!!" as she bit on her lips and release her climax on her bed.

"Satsuki.. " said Mikoto with shock and a red face heavy breathing Satsuki quickly gain back her mind and-

"AHHHH!!!! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!" yelled Satsuki and throw her pillow, everything in her reach out of the room.

Namikaze compound

"Ha.. ha" "You seems weaker today.. ps.. hu why don't you use your anger…" asked a man with black machine suit with a red saber in his hand.

"I am sorry maste-" "ARGHH!!" "Failure is not an excuse" said the black warrior and use force grip on the blonde heir and chock him.

"Sor-" "There will be no next time" said darth vader and release his force grips on the blonde and make him fall to the ground and breath hader.

'Satsuki..' thought the blonde while remember the memory with the girl he just meet today.

(Next day)

Ninja academy

"Alright class, calm down" said the form teacher of the class- Iruka while trying to stop his students from walking around in the class and throwing paper plane here and there.

Like usual the whole class seems to ignore the teacher and keep fooling around.

With a tick mark appear on the teacher's fore head and taking a deep breath "I said quiet!" yelled the teacher and all students immediately cover up their ears and went back to their seat.

"Sigh.." "Knock, knock" "Come in" with the classroom door open and a blonde hair teen with black cloth cover his eyes step into the classroom.

"You are late Naruto" said Iruka and walks toward the boy but with the boy just ignore the teacher and didn't even raise his gaze and keep walking toward his seat.

"Clack" with the sound of broken glass eco in the classroom and the form teacher become a stone statue and stand on his ground.

"Oh.. okay…" mumble the teacher sadly with anime tears.

"Naruto.." whisper Satsuki quietly to the one sits beside her.

".." with the blonde hair heir turn his gaze to the young beauty beside him without saying a word.

"About yesterday.. " said Satsuki with slight blush and holding her hands tightly showing she is nervous.

"…" with the boy didn't even flinch or show any sight any sign of emotion but just looking at the girl without giving any emotion.

"What about yesterday?"

"You.." with the girl blushing with anger and a bit of shame, making her looks like a red tomato.

"Let's begin the class" said the form teacher still has his anime tears.

"You bastard.." mumble Satsuki and glare at his tablemate but can't get angry toward him thus making her more cute with her blushing face.

"That damm.. Namikaze.. trying to steal my Satsuki away from me" whisper a certain boy with red fangs on both his cheeks while glaring at the blonde heir angrily with full of hate.

'I will defeat him… I will kill him… if he dare to touch Satsuki' thought the Inuzuka heir angrily.

(Later- lunch time)

"Wow, Naruto-san how can you score so well in the Kunai test?" asked Satsuki with full of admire.

"It just normal training pay off" answered the blonde hair boy dryly while sitting under the tree with Satsuki beside him.

'Why does this girl keep following me?' thought Naruto not familiar with this kind of feeling due to he has close his heart since the death of his sister and the Sith lord teaching didn't do any good for his situation except the increasing of power, a large increasing of power but with the cost of being isolate in the world.

"Tch.. damm that guy.." "That damm.. Namikaze.." with some boy glaring angrily at Naruto because of jealous toward his relation with the black hair beauty Satsuki.

And most girls in the class like Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino both also find the blonde heir attracting but with his mysterious attitude and behavior keeps them away from him.

"Hey.. how do you think about the heir?.. He looks cool" "Ya, indeed but why does he cover his eyes with a black cloth-?" "Who cares?! Maybe he want to hide his ugly face from the world" discuss the two gossip queens in the class but being disturb by the jealous Inuzuka heir who has his fist clenching tightly.

"That is quite rude.. Kiba-kun" whisper the Hyuga heiress quietly like talking to herself because of her shy attitude.

"Naruto-san, what do you really do for your training usually?" asked Satsuki.

".." with the blonde heir intend to end the short conversation by standing up but was then grab by the Uchiha heiress on the hand.

"Let go.." "Not until you tell me" said Satsuki with a pout.

"Hm, you are quite bold" said the blonde heir with chucke and with increasing his strength and pull the heiress into his embrace.

"Naruto-!" with the girl face become redder suddenly because of the close contact with the blonde heir.

"Let Go Of Her!" yelled the Inuzuka heir angrily and rush toward the Namikaze heir with a punch.

With the blonde heir easily avoid the attack with Satsuki still in his embrace.

"Kiba!" "Kiba-kun!" with some students shock to see the Inuzuka trying to attack the Namikaze heir in the open area, not to say with teachers beside them.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Iruka and walks into the clearing and stand between Naruto who still has Satsuki in his embrace and the Inuzuka heir who glare angrily toward the blonde.

"Namikaze! I challenge for a due!" yelled the Inuzuka heir angrily.

"…" with the blonde heir just looks at the Inuzuka heir without giving any emotion before turn his gaze to the girl in his embrace and give her a nod before let go of the Uchiha heiress and walks toward the classroom ignoring the Inuzuka heir's challenge.

"Fight me damm it!' yelled the Inuzuka heir angrily but being grab by the form teacher.

"That is enough Kiba-" "You coward! Are you afraid? You damm shit!" yelled the Inuzuka heir and makes the blonde heir to stop in his track.

"Very well.." said the blonde heir and turn his head back.

"I accept your challenge" said Naruto and point his finger toward the Inuzuka heir.

"Wait you tw-" "Let them fight Iruka, they will not be a problem" said Iruka assistant Mizuki.

'Orochimaru-sama wish to recruit so young strong ninja and use them as his new vessel, this is the prefect chance to test the power of the Namikaze' thought Mizuki with an evil grin.

(Traning ground)

"Both opponents ready? Haijime!" declare Iruka and walks out the ring.

"Hya!" yelled the Inuzuka heir and immediately rush toward the Namikaze with a punch but again being easily dodge by the Namikaze.

'Satsuki is mine! I deserve her! Her prefect body can only be touch by me' thought the Inuzuka heir will launching barrage of punches toward the Namikaze while also turn his gaze slightly and looks at the Uchiha heiress who sits under the tree with Hinata beside her while looking at the blonde heir with full of admire.

"Damm you!" yelled Kiba more furiously and begin to attack the blond heir with only pure rage.

"You are slow.." said Naruto and side step.

"And you fight without spirit" said the blonde and kick on the Inuzuka face and easily send him crush into the ground.

"You damm!" yelled Kiba and rush toward the Namikaze with- " **Fang over Fang**!" exclaimed the Inuzuka heir and spin like a small tornado toward Naruto.

"Kiba! Jutsu is forbid in this fight!" yelled Iruka but again being grab by Mizuki.

"Let them fight Iruka" "Hya!!" with the Inuzuka heir rush straight toward the blonde.

"I will kill you!" yelled Kiba with Naruto side step and dodge the attack but with- "I will show how ugly you are to the world!" yelled Kiba and successful grab Naruto's black cloth that use to cover his eyes.

"Ahh!!! He is so handsome!!" "Namikaze-Naru.." on that day, the Naruto fan girl club was form.

Without the cloth Naruto simply close his eyes and fighting the Inuzuka without using his sight.

"Damm you!" ".." with Naruto using the force to sense the Inuzuka and simply raise his leg and "Pham!" kick on the tarnoda directly and send it crush to the ground again but this time with Naruto adding more strength in his kick he successful create a small crack in the circle with the Inuzuka heir fall unconscious on the ground.

".." with Naruto walks toward the unconscious Inuzuka and take back his cloth and tie it on his forehead silently before walks back to beside Satsuki.

 **S: Well XDD That's all for this chapter XDD Hope you guys enjoy reading.. at least more people read this story please XDD.**

 **Thanks for reading~**


End file.
